


The State of Things

by thisjabroni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjabroni/pseuds/thisjabroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy finally gets to visit Jack at the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	The State of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy drabble but those Preller & Jack feels hit.

“You can only stay for a few minutes, he still requires a lot of rest. It is not standard policy to allow non-family members to visit on this ward, but since you have been so persistent. “The nurse emphasised turning around to look at Jimmy, who just glared right back at her. Sure he had been showing up at the hospital every day to see his old boss, and every time they would tell Jimmy to go home. Only family members could see him, and they would give Jimmy the same ‘his condition hasn’t changed.’ After Jimmy convinced Brian to flirt with a few nurses to gain information they finally learned Jack was being taken out of intensive care, and his condition had improved. 

The nurse stopped at the door, “Five minutes.” She stressed, leaving Jimmy to it. The room was filled with soft beeping noises and to Jimmy’s surprise Jack was awake, and gave him a soft smile. 

“Well, I’ve seen you look better.” Jimmy said taking a seat on the chair beside Jack’s bed. “They say you can be out of here in a few weeks though, I’d take a break from cannibal boxing for a while.” Jimmy smiled as Jack rolled his eyes at him. His neck was bandaged as were his hands, and he had definitely seen better days, he looked like a man damaged by war. 

“B..ella…” Jack tried to continue on but he began coughing, it had been a while since he had spoken and the doctors had repeatedly told him to rest his voice.

“She’s a fighter Jack, she’s doing well.” Jimmy wasn’t one for sugar coating, but he tried. Bella was in pain and she didn’t deserve to go through any of this, let alone her husband lose his job and be attacked by a man he nearly trusted. 

Jack swallowed several times attempting to speak again, it took him a few attempts but Jimmy heard him mutter that name. 

“We didn’t catch him,” Jimmy noticed the flinch that Jack tried to hide. “We know he’s in Europe somewhere, he used a fake passport FBI are running searches on his location.” Jack stared off straight ahead of him, he didn’t want to hear it, Hannibal should be in prison right now if Purnell hadn’t of stepped in and messed everything up. He wasn’t going to stop though, he would see him rot away in a cell if it was the last thing he did. 

“Will?” Jack asked, without breaking his staring competition with the wall. Jimmy gave a long sigh, Jack was still recovering from his injuries and Jimmy knew now was not the time to begin explaining everything that happened. He wasn’t sure himself what happened that night as everyone in that room was still in intensive care or dead. Jack was the first to wake up.  
“He’s ok Jack.” That was enough Jimmy thought, Jack didn’t need to know any more than that. 

“I’m just pleased you’re still here, takes more to keep you down right?” Jack let out a huff of air akin to a laugh. 

The night it happened Brian and Jimmy had stayed in the hospital waiting room all night and most of the next morning before they were thrown out by the staff. There was nothing they could do, Brian had threatened to murder Will himself a dozen times during the night whilst Jimmy sat shocked, not saying anything just holding his husband’s hand and trying to process everything that had happened. He knew Jack and Will had a plan and Jack had promised Jimmy everything would be fine but didn’t add any further details. They implemented themselves when they agreed to help fake the death of Freddie Louds, but all other information was kept from them. 

“Where’s Brian?” Jack asked, it was odd seeing Jimmy by himself and he felt a sickening lurch, had something happened to him? 

“He should be here any second…with a guest.” Jack frowned, he was starting to feel sleep pulling at him. With that the door opened and Brian pushed the wheelchair into the room carrying with it a familar face, Jack instantly started crying.

“Bella.” She smiled sadly at him, tears running down her face, she willed herself to feel better to come and visit Jack. Bella took one of his bandaged hands and placed a gentle kiss upon it. 

“We’ll uh, give you two some time.” Brian said, pulling on Jimmy’s arm to leave. Once outside they both took a seat in the waiting area, they had been looking after Bella whilst Jack was in the hospital, she was rapidly growing sicker by the day but she forced them to bring her to Jack, and Brian and Jimmy couldn’t really argue with her. 

“How is he?” 

“He’s good, a little out of it he doesn’t know much yet.” Jimmy let out a breath, he didn’t want to be the one to tell Jack everything had gone to shit, people were dead and some of the staff including themselves were suspended for helping Jack. Purnell did not pull any punches. Jack was facing a long list of charges which was bullshit as Brian shouted at Purnell who remained unfazed as she watched them be escorted out by security. 

“We need to get home soon we have an insane amount of dogs to feed.” Brian huffed, they were looking after Will’s dogs not that they liked the man or even wanted to see him, but no one else had bothered, and they were in a rough state by the time Jimmy and Brian got to them. They were all doing fine now much to Locard’s chagrin, he missed having the house to himself and the attention from his dads. 

“I know, Winston will have probably ran back home again.” 

“Yeah well if his Dad wasn’t an idiot he would still be at home.” Brian muttered, Jimmy nodded his agreement. 

“Do you think they’ll get him?” Jimmy had asked this several times, more so to himself. He had never liked Hannibal there was always something off about him, and Jimmy by reflex would always scrunch up his face into a scowl whenever he saw the man. 

“I’ll kill him myself if I ever see him.”

“You’re threatening to murder a lot of people lately, is there something you want to tell me?” Jimmy nudged Brian in the arm who laughed shaking his head.


End file.
